Tyler the new hero of the people
by Ashley Umbreon
Summary: Tyler, my OC is getting into trouble with most of the gangs in Central. So Ed and Al try to help him to get oout of the mess he's in. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. It begins

I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of it's characters.

Tyler-But he does own me sigh

Ultimate- That's right DANCE!

Tyler-No. You can't make me!

Ultimate-Yes I can it's in the contract.

Tyler- Crap, ON WITH THE FIC!

Ultimate- Oh yeah. What he said. NOW DANCE!

A figure's running down a dark alleyway followed by 6 gang members holding improvised weapons like baseball bats and boards with nails in them. The figure turns around to face the gang members at the end of the alley "Shit a dead end. Now these idiots are gonna kill me!", one of the gang members steps forward holding a pistol at his prey's head and says, "Now you're pay for messin' up our base and stealin' all our cash."

Just then another figure steps through the pack of gang members and says, "If you want Tyler you have to go through me."

"Happy to oblige."

The lead gang member rushes at the rescuer but he missed. "Hey come back here!"

"Come on is that really the best you can do?"

He claps his hands and brings his left hand from the elbow joint to a few inches from his fingertips and a polished steel blade comes out of his jacket sleeve attached to his arm. He holds it up to the gang member's throat and says, "now give him his money and his house you stole from him back and don't ever let me see you going after him again or you face me."

He pushes the member into the others and tells him to leave, they do so and trample over each other in the process.

"You sure get into trouble a lot these days."

"Well since I'm the number one enemy of this gang yeah I'd say that's to be expected."

"Well let's go Tyler, we don't want another ambush."

"Hey Ed."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my butt man if you were a second later I would've been dead."

"No problem"

"C'mon let's go to the ruined place that is my house."

"ok."

So they head over to Tyler's house which is really messed up, bookshelves are in a broken mess on the floor, there are broken dishes everywhere, and tables are busted.

"Geez, this place is really messed up."

"Well, I kinda had to break a lot of stuff so they couldn't catch me."

"I knew you'd be back punk."

So what do you think? Please R&R.


	2. After the fight

Shadow-When do I come in? I want to blow someone up.

Ultimate-You're not even in this fic.

Shadow-man. walks off

Ultimate-I do not own any Full Metal Alchemist characters. I do however own Tyler please ask before using him except The future Hath Come he has permission to use him in any fic he wishes. ON WITH THE FIC!

A hulking gang member holding a meat cleaver in his hand walks out of the shadows and suddenly charges at the speechless Tyler who only held up his right arm in defense. The gang leader swings and cuts off his arm releasing a steady stream of blood.

"Tyler come on! Get up! We've gotta get out of here!" Ed pulls Tyler to his feet by his intact left arm and the two start running towards Winry's house. Ed pounds on the door until Winry opens it. "What's going on Ed? Why are you here at 11:00 at night?" just then she notices the half-conscious Tyler whose blood is falling rapidly onto the porch. "Ed what happened? Quick get him inside!"

The two with a combined effort heave him onto the bed in the guest bedroom and quickly wrap his stump of an arm in many layers of towels which were quickly turning red and black.

"Tyler go to bed I'll come back tomorrow and you can stay at Me and Al's place while you recover enough to get Auto-mail put on."

And so to escape the pain Tyler goes into a fitful sleep.

Bet you didn't see that coming or if you did you must be psychic. Please review.


	3. At Winry's house

fullmetalfan Thanks for the tips and I will be telling most of the story in 1st person now.

I woke up the next morning to my arm throbbing. Well, what's left of it. "Ow. I guess I was out for a while. What?" I notice the pool of blood around me. " Whoa. I guess I'm lucky to still be alive. I guess I'll go to Central and buy Winry some new sheets." I've learned from expereience that my blood never comes out of sheets or clothes.

I walk into the living room where Winry is sitting on the couch watching some soap opera.

"Tyler! you're awake!"

"Yeah. Hey, I'm sorry about your sheets. I'll go into central and buy you some more. My blood never washes out, so Your sheets are ruined."

"Tyler, I already have your auto-mail ready. How about I Put it on you?"

" Thanks, I'd appreciate that." She leads me into the room where she put Ed's auto-mail on him and instructs me to sit in the med chair. I do and she gives me some anesthesia. and the procedure begins. I don't really remember much as I blacked out during part of it. What I do remember is an intense pain. Worse than I've ever experienced before. I blacked out when she started attaching my nerves to the auto-mail.

"There, Finished." She wiped the sweat off her brow and started putting her tools back in their places. "Thanks, Winry"

"Don't mention it." And she flashed me a smile.

"I'll pay you back for this." I figure about five thousand should take care of parts and labor.

"no, It's ok. I wouldn't dare take any of your money."

"Hey, Winry, Is Tyler here?" Ed calls from the living room.

"Yeah, I just outfitted him with auto-mail."

"Cool, Is it ok for him to leave?"

"Yeah, He was actually really good with the pain. Better than you anyway, shrimp"

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!"

"Whatever you say Ed"Winry replies. I've missed hearing them arguing. It's so funny since I know Winry likes Ed.

"Alright Ed, I'm ready to go." I say flexing my new auto-mail. It feels a little heavy, but I'm sure I'll get used to it.

"Ok. Al's waiting for us at the house." So we leave Winry's house and head to Ed and Al's house.

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I still have a little bit of writer's block, it's just that most of it's gone. So what do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had writer's block. I'll be writing a lot more so Stay tuned!


	4. What happens next

Ed and I are walking down the main street in central.

"Hey Ed, do you ever get used to auto-mail?"

"Well, in some ways. I mean, I never really gave too much thought over it. I guess I did after a while." Ed looks at me.

"I was just wondering…?"

"Yeah, Tyler?"

I get a little nervous at this point. "Do you think I'll be able to transmute stuff without a circle like you?"

Ed seems a little surprised at me asking him that.

"Well, only people who have seen the gate can transmute without having to draw a circle. Usually you see the gate after performing a taboo. But don't be too discouraged. We'll figure something out." He gives a grin and I can't help grinning back. We walk by a shop that sells towels, sheets, stuff like that.

"Hey Ed, I've got to stop in here a minute. I need to buy Winry some new sheets. I ruined her other ones with my blood. And before you say anything my blood never washes out of fabric." I just hope he doesn't ask why.

"Okay, go get the sheets. I'll drop them of at her house later."

I walk into the store and look around trying to find a set of sheets that looked like the ones she had. After looking around for a few minutes Bingo, I found them. I look at the price. $39.97. "Damn these better be some damn good sheets for that price. I walk up to the counter and get my wallet out. I pull out a fifty and hand it to the cashier. I get my change and the sheets and head back out. Ed grins at me again.

"It took you long enough, Tyler."

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it shrimp?"

"I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" Naturally everyone in the vicinity stares at us. Ed looks a little embarrassed and I just laugh.

"Stop laughing it's not funny."

"I can't help it, and besides, you might wanna think about trying to keep that anger of yours under control."

We start walking again and in about ten minutes we arrive at Ed and Al's place.

"Hey, Al, you home?"

Al calls from the living room: "In here. Is Tyler with you?"

"Yeah, he's here." We walk into the living room to Al.

"Hey, Al, how's it going?"

"Same as usual stuck in a suit of armor, you?"

"Getting my arm chopped off by a gang leader, getting auto-mail put on by a painful procedure. Same old Same old." We both laugh and Ed goes into the kitchen.

"Hey Tyler, you hungry?

"Starving."

"Good, I'll fix you something." We hear a bunch of crashes and we also hear Ed scream. We ignore him and continue watching _Sonic the Hedgehog_ on TV.(Shameless plug I know.) About an hour later Ed walks out covered in flour holding a plate of steak, potatoes and Broccoli. "I never thought you as the domestic type."

Ed grumbles "Just shut up and eat." I start to eat and I'm really surprised. Ed can actually cook! Al and My show gets interrupted by a new report. It was a two-hour marathon. "Hey! We were watching that!" I shout pointlessly at the TV.

The report says that there's a robbery going on at Central Bank. Ed rushes out the door and heads off to the crime scene. After he rushes out the door I get an idea.

"Hey Al, Do you have anything I'll be able to etch something onto metal?"

"Yeah, what do you need it for?"

"I just got an idea to help out Ed." Al tells me where it is and I go up into the attic to look for it. I find it and then I draw a transmutation circle on the palm of my auto-mail arm. I run down the stairs and head to the crime scene. Ed notices me.

"Tyler! What the hell are you doing here? There's a guy with a gun out here!"

"Chill. Just leave it to me." _I just hope this works._ I clap my hands and put them to the ground envisioning a dome of asphalt enveloping the robber. Sure enough, when I put my hands on the ground it rises up around him and blocks any way for him to escape. The crowd looks around and spots me on the grounds. They all run over to me and star cheering me as if I was a hero. Later I heard that he was holding the people as hostages and he threatened to kill one of the innocents. When I got back from the party the people in the bank threw for me, Ed pulled me into the guest bedroom where I was going to say and sat down on the bed. He bid me to do the same and I followed suit.

"Tyler. What you did today was really brave, but you could have gotten a lot of people hurt if your plan didn't work. How did you transmute without a circle there anyway?"

I show him the palm of my auto-mail that had the transmutation circle etched into it.

"I get what you did. You carved the circle onto the auto-mail. That way, you won't have to draw a circle every time you want to transmute something. Very clever, but it could have backfired. That was a very risky move you made. I'm just glad you didn't end up accidentally transmuting yourself into a light post or something. You'd better get to bed now. After all that partying, I bet you're exhausted." He's right. I am exhausted. I yawn and get under the blankets, while he turns the light off.

"Sleep good Tyler."

"Night Ed…" And soon after that I fel asleep thinking about the day's activities .


End file.
